If Only
by Magick Starr
Summary: Why is life always so complicated for Jo and Sam?


Don't bottle out. Don't bottle out. It'll be fine. It's okay. Just breath. What's the worst that can happen? She'll say no, that's all that can happen. Oh my God, she'll say no.

So Sam's attempts at calming herself down weren't exactly successful. Now, she had a choice, she could either scream, or ask her out. Well, considering she was in the middle of the busy CID office, the latter sounded like the best option.

"Jo?"

The brunette looked up to see a flustered looking, almost hyperventilating, Sam standing at her desk.

"You alright Sarge?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um. I was wondering if…well if…you would…would…" God had she left her question at her desk? The blonde decided to start again. "I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat tonight?"

"Yeah, sure Sarge." The DC replied politely.

Sam paused for a moment before nodding, "Eight o'clock suit you?"

"Yeah, great. Um, how about that new Thai place? Well if you didn't have anywhere else in mind."

"That sounds great."

"I'll see you then Sarge."

Heading back to her desk, Sam really wished Jo would stop calling her Sarge.

Jo was in a state of shock. Had she just been asked out on a date? By Sam Nixon? Jeez, did she just call her Sarge? Perhaps Jo wasn't as good at this kind of thing as she liked to think she was.

No, she couldn't have just been asked out, not by Sam. She must just want to discuss the case they're working on. Which reminded her, she was meant to be running a name through the database.

Flicking through her wardrobe, Sam was beginning to feel nervous. Jo appeared to take the invite as work associated as a pose to what she had in mind. Maybe she should dress casual instead of that figure hugging red dress she had tucked away. Yeah, casual would be best.

Jo was starting to doubt herself, had her senses been that bad recently that she hadn't realised Sam was a lesbian, or bisexual, or whatever she was? Nah, it must have been work related. So she should dress casual. Casual would be best.

Sam prayed Jo would hurry up. She was standing outside the restaurant shivering, wishing she had taken her daughter's advice and brought a coat. Sometimes that girl knew better than she did. She was wearing tight black jeans and a sparkly, low cut, red halter-top, leaving her arms exposed to the icy weather.

As Jo approached the restaurant she was relieved to see Sam already standing outside. She was glad that Sam had also gone for the casual look. Casual but, gorgeous. It was something Jo hadn't really noticed before, how stunningly beautiful the woman actually was.

Sam was pleased to see the brunette heading towards her. It appeared she had also decided on tight black jeans. With them she was wearing a black strappy vest top. Apparently Jo hadn't seen the need for a jacket either, that didn't make Sam feel quite so stupid then.

The pair came out of the restaurant, only to feel the tension descend on them, their conversation abruptly ending as the cold air hit them. They had managed to find something to talk about all evening, even if it had returned to work chat at a few moments. But now they came to say goodbye, neither knew how to.

Should she kiss her? She had asked her here as a date, but Jo didn't seem to interpret it that way. she wanted to kiss her, but after the evening they'd had it didn't seem appropriate. It had been more like a dinner with a friend than, well than dinner with more than a friend. No, she wouldn't kiss her, Jo obviously wasn't interested in anything more than friendship.

Should she kiss her? She wanted to kiss her. But Sam was straight, wasn't she? What a way to ruin a friendship that would be. But she wanted more than friendship. Although if friendship was what Sam wanted, then Jo would have to settle for that. She didn't want to lose whatever they had.

"Well, bye then." Sam's voice dragged Jo out of her thoughts

"Yeah, bye."

Both women sighed as they walked away from each other. Well, that was that then. Another missed opportunity for a great relationship.

If only the pair knew the other was thinking the same thing all along.


End file.
